familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Carter Pewterschmidt
Story Carter Pewterschmidt is Lois's wealthy father and husband of Barbara Pewterschmidt. He owns U.S. Steel, doesn't approve of gay marriage or voting rights for homosexuals, and employs many Mexican immigrants to run his extensive mansion and grounds. To him money, not love, is the secret to happiness, although he briefly reconsiders his stance when he is penniless and Peter is helping him rebuild his fortune. He hates Peter and offered him $1,000,000 if he didn't marry Lois. In the 19th century, his family owned Peter's black ancestor Nate Griffin as a slave. He is good friends with Michael Eisner, Ted Turner and Bill Gates, playing poker with them regularly. He used to own a race winning greyhound named Seabreeze but she became pregnant with Ted Turner's babies. Recently, Carter has shown signs of leniency against Peter, going so far as to say "You're alright, Griffin." in Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey. By curious coincidence, Carter's voice sounds virtually identical to that of Dr. Hartman; Carter is also one of his patients, but they have little interaction, however Peter tells Dr. Hartman that he sounds exactly like his father in law, Carter and Hartman soon notice they do sound an awful lot like each other. Note that this is likely due to the fact that they are both voiced by Seth MacFarlane, making the coincidence not quite so unique. In another episode Peter decides to write his own erotic novels, and goes to Carter to ask for him to lend him some money to get his business open. Instead Carter gives him five dollars at the bottom of a jar filled with salt and barbed wire. Peter states, "Why do you keep all these things?" in a pain-stricken voice as he reaches into the jar. Peter is able to properly invest that five dollars to get his novels off the ground; having his books published by "Carter Pewterschmidt Labels". Peter's erotic novels become a success, earning money for Carter and Peter and eventually getting published on audiotape. However, Carter runs into trouble because a motorist was listening to one of Peter's audiotapes, which distracted him and caused him to crash through Kool-Aid Guy's house. Kool-Aid Guy then sues Carter, despite the fact the motorist was at fault and thus responsible for damages. A collector, Scott Greenberg came by Carter's house stating that he was going to take all of Carters property and money. Carter turns around and states that he can if he can survive Rancor. Carter quickly turns around and hits a switch, causing the collector to fall through a cement block. Similar to Star Wars, he is faced by a monstrous creature (Rancor) and in the same motion as by Luke Skywalker, hits the switch to the door caging the beast, just as the beast went to attack him, crushing Rancor. The collector from there crawls out of the dungeon brushing dust off as he glares at Carter. Carter's only response is, "Huh, Never realized Greenberg was a Jedi name." Carter from there becomes bankrupt and his wife Babs leaves him. Carter then is forced to live with the Griffin family, and he and Peter try to get rich by stealing money from Lois's purse, selling marijuana to Meg and robbing a train however they all fail. Peter apologizes for failing to make money, but Carter in a rare sense of decency tells Peter that he has done more for Carter than anyone else could by showing him the spiritual emptiness of materialism. Immediately afterwards Barbara returns and tells Carter they are rich again and he leaves leaving Peter and the others poor as they were. Lois tells Peter that Carter had offered them a million dollars as a wedding present but she turned it down, whilst Lois is talking to him about it Peter has thoughts of killing Lois based on the fact she refused the money (despite the fact in earlier episodes Peter refused big money offers from Carter; although this could be that Peter is angry that he lost the chance to make big money after he had Lois in his life). In "Ocean's Three and a Half" we find out he has an iPod and enjoys rubbing it in Bill Gates' face. He also has a high tech vault in which he stores his and sometimes others money. It has 4 Locks: A combination lock (Foiled by Reese Witherspoon's chin), Voice Identifier (Foiled by Cleveland's impressionism skills), Penile Identifier (broken by Quagmire's penis), and a question: What is the least appealing male first name? (Answered by Peter- the answer being Keith) Relatives *Marguerite Pewterschmidt (aunt) *Jerry Pewterschmidt (brother) *Grandma Hebrewberg (mother-in-law) *Barbara Pewterschmidt (wife) *Patrick Pewterschmidt (son) *Carol Pewterschmidt (daughter) *Lois Griffin {nee Pewterschmidt} (daughter) *Peter Griffin (son-in-law) *Meg Griffin (granddaughter) *Chris Griffin (grandson) *Stewie Griffin (grandson) *Son of Carol Pewterschmidt (grandson) *Seabreeze Pewterschmidt (dog) Pewterschmidt, Carter Category:Enemy characters Category:Pewterschmidt Family